


Everything's gonna be alright

by Soren429



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Hidden Possible Spoiler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soren429/pseuds/Soren429
Summary: While spending some time looking at the stars one night, Ignis has an unexpected guest join him. Work for the Ignis Scientia Appreciation Society's weekly prompt. Second week, by Tabitha Potter. Versión en español original incluída.





	

**_English version_ **

 

Even upstream Ignis could hear the little blond’s complaints in the distance because of the water’s coldness. Prompto had lost at stone, paper, scissors with Gladio, and his punishment was to do the dishes after dinner. Actually the blond one was complaining all the time about everything, so he had gotten used to it.

Meanwhile, Ignis was about to take a bath at the foot of the waterfall, where the water was colder, if at all possible. Carefully he planted his bare feet so as not to slip on the enormous polished stones of the river bed, though the stream was not strong enough to drag him by accident; and then, without much thought, he plunged himself into the water.

Ignis was really tired. No one could say it, but he was victim of an intense mental pain. No, this wasn’t a headache, it was distress.

With each mile he drove he felt they were moving farther and farther away from the peaceful and happy future that everyone wanted, but it didn’t belong to them. During the day he had felt the impulse to divert the road six times, to save them all and flee to a remote place, somewhere the forces of the Empire could not reach them, but Ignis knew that place didn’t exist.

That is, it didn’t exist yet, because it was his job to help create it.

What a duty. One could count with the fingers of one hand the people who knew the real sense of the mission that had taken them out of Insomnia. The marriage of Noctis and Lunafreya was a bad façade from both sides, and it was a good thing that Niflheim had suggested it, because there was no other way out.

And of course, this time he had to do the dirty work. Ignis was taking him to the slaughterhouse. Damn it, he was taking them all.

When the pressure of the water on his lungs, filled with dioxide and nitrogen became unbearable, he emerged floating, facing the starry sky. He opened his eyes, fresh and relieved. Ignis didn’t know, but that was meant to be the last time he would see the stars.

There was so much peace up there that for a moment it seemed a lie that he was about to fight a relentless battle, not even remotely similar to the skirmishes that had been overcome so far. He was ready, so that didn´t matter. He had accepted his destiny stoically, but his heart questioned Noctis’.

_Does he really have to sacrifice himself for the wellbeing of an ungrateful world? Must he offer his life to wash away some ancestral sins that didn´t belong to him?_

It was unfair. He was just a child, he didn’t even eat his damn vegetables.

“ _Noctis…_ ”

He felt his presence close, could almost hear him stripping off his clothes despite the noise of the waterfall. He didn’t expect company, he had been lost in his own thoughts, and he didn’t noticed the young prince watching him for a long time before he decided to enter the water.

And there it was again, the secret desire boiling in his soul. Disobey the order of Regis, grab Noctis, put him in the Regalia and take him away.

Small waves of water hit his body as Noctis approached him. Ignis felt his gaze over his naked body and remembered, almost ashamed, that the water was very cold.

Noctis slowly dropped to his side, refreshing his tiredness in the water. He copied Ignis’ position and let a few minutes pass before speaking.

“Is everything fine?”

“Yes. It’s fine.”

Ignis’ voice didn’t even shivered, but Noctis didn’t need such an obvious signal to know he was lying. Anyway, he thought long before he replied.

“I don’t believe you.”

Ignis sighed.

“Ok. Don’t believe me.”

“Ignis…”

Noctis’ voice had an unusually demanding tone, so Ignis looked away from the stars, turning his face, to see Noctis’ to barely forty centimeters.

“What?”

“Don’t worry. Everything’s gonna be alrignt.”

Ignis’ chest contracted in a painful wave. He had seen Noctis smiling so many times, but never for him. He rose holding his tears with all his might, and turned away from the prince, who was still lying on the water.

 

* * *

 

**_Español_ **

Aun estando río arriba Ignis podía escuchar a lo lejos las quejas del pequeño rubio por causa de la gelidez del agua. Prompto había perdido a piedra, papel, o tijera con Gladio y su castigo era lavar los platos de la cena. En realidad el rubio se quejaba por todo, así que Ignis había terminado por acostumbrarse.

Mientras tanto, Ignis se disponía a tomar un baño al pie de la cascada, donde el agua era aún más fría, si acaso era posible. Con cuidado plantó sus pies desnudos para no resbalarse en las enormes piedras pulidas del lecho del rio, pese a que la corriente no era fuerte para arrastrarlo en un descuido; y en seguida, sin pensarlo demasiado se sumergió en el agua.

Ignis estaba realmente cansado. Nadie podría decirlo, pero era víctima de un intenso dolor mental. No, no se trataba de un dolor de cabeza, esto era distrés.

Con cada milla que conducía sentía que se alejaba más y más del futuro tranquilo y feliz que todos deseaban, pero que no les pertenecía. Ese mismo día había sentido el impulso de desviar el camino seis veces, de ponerlos a salvo a todos y huir a un lugar remoto, un lugar donde las garras del Imperio no los alcanzara; pero Ignis sabía que ese lugar no existía.

Es decir, no existía aún, pues era su trabajo ayudar a crearlo.

Menuda responsabilidad. Podía contarse con los dedos de una manos a las personas que conocían el sentido real de la misión que los había sacado de Insomnia. La boda de Noctis y Lunafreya era una mala fachada de lado y lado, y menos mal que Niflheim la había sugerido, pues no había otra salida.

Y cómo no, esta vez le había tocado hacer el trabajo sucio. Lo estaba llevando al matadero. Y un demonio, la verdad es que los estaba llevando a todos.

Cuando la presión del agua sobre sus pulmones llenos de dióxido y nitrógeno se hizo intolerable, emergió flotando, de cara al cielo estrellado. Abrió los ojos, ya frescos y aliviados. Ignis no lo sabía, pero esa sería la última vez que vería las estrellas.

Había tanta paz ahí arriba que por un momento le pareció mentira que estuviera a poco de librar una batalla sin cuartel, ni remotamente parecida a las escaramuzas que habían superado hasta el momento. Él estaba preparado, así que eso no importaba. A su destino lo había aceptado con total tranquilidad, pero su corazón cuestionaba el de Noctis.

_¿Realmente tenía que sacrificarse por un mundo malagradecido? ¿Tenía que ofrecer su vida para lavar unos pecados ancestrales que no le pertenecían?_

Era injusto. Él era sólo un niño, ni siquiera se comía sus malditos vegetales.

_—Noctis…_

Sintió su presencia cerca, casi podía escucharlo despojarse de su ropa a pesar del ruido de la cascada. No esperaba compañía, había estado tan abstraído en sus pensamientos, y no sabía que el joven príncipe lo había observado largamente antes de decidirse a entrar en el agua.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, el deseo que reverberaba en su alma. Desobedecer la orden del difunto Regis, agarrar a Noctis, meterlo al Regalia y llevárselo lejos.

Pequeñas ondas de agua golpearon su cuerpo conforme Noctis se aproximaba a él, sintió su mirada fija sobre su cuerpo desnudo y recordó, casi avergonzado, que el agua estaba muy fría.

Noctis se dejó caer poco a poco a su lado, refrescando su cansancio en el agua. Imitó la posición de Ignis y dejó pasar unos minutos antes de hablar.

—¿Todo está bien?

—Sí. Todo.

La voz de Ignis ni siquiera tembló, pero Noctis no necesitaba una señal tan obvia para saber que estaba mintiendo. De todas formas, pensó mucho antes de replicarle.

—No te creo.

Ignis suspiró.

—Está bien, no me creas.

—Ignis…

La voz de Noctis estaba impresa con un tono inusualmente demandante, por lo que el castaño desvió la mirada de las estrellas, girando el rostro, para ver el de Noctis a escasos cuarenta centímetros.

—¿Qué?

—No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien.

El pecho de Ignis se contrajo en un impulso doloroso. Había visto a Noctis sonreír muchas veces, pero nunca para él. Se levantó del agua conteniendo las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas y se alejó del príncipe, que seguía tendido sobre el agua.

—Sí, Noctis. Saldrá bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Quería hacer un songfic, pero no fue posible. Medio angst, no he escrito nada parecido en años, pero desde los spoilers en los que supe que todos morían al final (sí, estoy difundiendo por el mundo mi miseria existencial) quedé en la onda depresiva. Ojalá para la próxima semana se pueda hacer algo más animado y adorable. Mas por hoy, lloren conmigo.
> 
> I wanted to write a songfic, but it was impossible for me. This is kinda angst, I haven't write anything like this in years, but this one is because of the spoilers... I know everyone dies at the end, the other ladies at ISAS will slap me, but I feel it is true. I'm spreading my own misery, I'm sorry. I hope next week I write something nice and adorable, just as my Specs deserves. But for today, cry with me. One more thing, I write in spanish and then I translate it to english, so please, if you notice any mistake on the english version, tell me. I'll be grateful.


End file.
